Fan Fiction Fail
by MiaRain
Summary: One thing Shuichi does is make fan fiction about his life with Yuki. Yet he gets a comment that sounds awfully familair... And Hiro is there to witness Shuichi's funny anger.
1. Chapter 1

I was writing this right now without a care. Wrote it at 3:30 in the morning and was playing Fish Tycoon. Now, even though I finished it a month ago in one day, I'm posting it now. xD

**Warning:** Pfft, there's a lot of cussing from one very angry person and not from whom you think it is.

**Disclaimer:** No, my noob arse does not own Gravitation.

~*Fanfiction Fail*~

He turned his head at the sound of a frustrated sigh. He knew that wasn't good to hear.

"What's wrong?"

"Can you believe this shit!"

He blinked. Yes, he shouldn't have asked. "What is it?" He says and goes over to where his friend was seated by the computer.

"Look right there! I only got one review, and it's just criticism about my, and I quote, 'lame ass elementary grammar.'!"

"Shuichi, calm down, you barely passed literature." He says as Shuichi steals the little piece of pocky he was eating. He frowns.

"The writing shouldn't matter; it's all on the story! Who cares if I can't spell? I obviously don't give a,"

"That's coming from a person who can't even spell beautiful or chocolate."(1) He states coldly, upset that his pocky was stolen minutes before he consumed it. He watches as his friend furiously clicks a random category and scrolls his mouse down, stopping on one.

"Hiro, you don't get the point! The fan fiction I write is based on my real life. And some story about me getting," He watches as Shuichi pauses and just stares at the screen.

Hiro looks over Shuichi's shoulder and reads, "'What would happen if Shuichi and Eiri go on their first vacation/honey moon? And a month later, they found they came back with not only sunburns and souvenirs, but a secret child? Warning: Mpreg, explicit sex scenes.'"

The room is quiet before Hiro burst out laughing. Shuichi snaps his head towards him and glares, cheeks heating.

"How can a story like that even get reviews?" He yells, trying to prove to Hiro that the fight wasn't out of him.

"Where's the baby supposed to come from? The belly button?" He gasps out, ignoring Shuichi's question and laughing harder.

Thinking about it, Shuichi burst out laughing too. "Hell no, I'll have a whole installed by my nipples and just have it get sucked out."

"O-or better yet, just shit it out and call it Brownie."

They continue their hysterics before a very pissed off looking man kicks the door open.

"Both of you shut the fuck up, I am trying to write!" The blonde haired man yells loudly, making both tear struck Bad Luck members look his way.

"Yuki, guess what? I'm pregnant and we are going to name our baby Chocolate Thundah." Shuichi says to him before they continue to laugh.

Yuki tightens his jaw and rubbed at his temples. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Clutching his aching side, Shuichi beckons Yuki over to the computer. "Read this description."

Yuki quietly reads it and just frowns. "So?"

"So? Can you even imagine that? It's shit!"

"Have you read it yet?"

"Well, no. Who would actually read that?"

"Look how many reviews and hits it has. You're an idiot. Besides," He points at the user name. "The person who wrote this story is the one who flamed your fiction."

Shuichi's eyes widened at the user name, '-YourAssIsMine-'. He quickly clicked until he went to his own review and gaped at the realization. Yuki was right, both names were the same.

"Motherfucker!" He yells out in furry, clicking up a Microsoft page. "We'll see who's the best now, bitch!"

Hiro sat on the floor and thought to himself as Yuki left and he watched his friend furiously type. Shuichi was into fan fiction, yet Yuki didn't know. The question is how did he know if Shuichi didn't even show him the reviews?

Yuki sat in his office alone, Hiro had gone home and Shuichi fell asleep on the couch. Only dark hours of the night is where he could actually get peace and quiet. The only thing that was heard was the sound of him typing on his keyboard, computer dull from his adjustment.

He typed a little longer before brushing his bangs away. He was done with a chapter, meaning he could take a break for a while.

Yuki narrowed his eyes to look across the dim lit room, making sure the door was locked. He opened a tab and clicked a website from his favorites.

Once there, he moved his mouse and clicked to log in. Once logged in, he glanced at the status of his stories. Nine stories published, one hundred and one reviews received. He smirked. One review more and he could only guess who it was from.

Yuki went to the fiction board and clicked under the smut category, scrolling down until he got to a name that read, 'The Unforeseen.' by -YourAssIsMine-. Clicking the reviews and scrolling down, he smirked at his newest comment.

'xXSakumaPockyLoverXx: your story is shit. things like dis wont evr happn in real life! I mean why would some guy want to poop out a baby? Go to hell 4 wanting to put me through thissss!' He read to himself; the grammar and spelling of an idiotic elementary kid.

He chuckled and sighed at this comment. Shuichi hadn't even read the story, so how could he have even known the feeling of the story? He couldn't get the meaning of it all by just reading the description. He had to actually read it and put himself in the characters place; if that were to happen.

"Shuichi, you're a fucking idiot." He mutters to himself quietly before thinking of the impossible of what he wanted for him and Shuichi next.

~*End*~

(1) I don't know crap about Kanji, so I just put two trick words. :P

And no, I doubt those user names exist… hopefully they don't ^-^'

Lol, I thought it would be funny if Yuki was a secret fan fiction writer. And even on there, he would tell Shuichi how much his writing sucked. But the fan fiction he wrote was just random fantasies and wonders, showing a type of soft side.

This was the first time I used third person (I think) so don't flame it just because I failed. And I honestly didn't know where to post this story, so I posted it under comedy. ^-^


	2. Fanfiction Reality

Bleeeh, I got a comment from someone raging about why Yuki wouldn't write an mpreg (I read it a long time ago, so maybe it wasn't a rage). I wrote this story for fun, chill your tits. Did you know people could write anything they wanted in a fan fiction? Le gasp! Okay, sorry, but it kind of irks me when people get angry over what someone else decides to write in a fan fiction. I know this. I never said this story wouldn't be a little OOC.

People actually wanted another chapter for this story and I feel bad for not making another. This fic was done such a long time ago, but like most of my fics, I keep them locked away in my documents. I'm not creative as my old self, so hopefully it will be enough to your liking.

Warning: Cussing (as usual). Lame grammar attempts.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation. T-T

~*Fanfiction Reality*~

It had been days since Shuichi made the hateful comment to the user -YourAssIsMine-. He didn't get a reply back, since the site didn't have convenient messaging.* He still didn't like the fact that people actually wrote things like that, but he left it at that.

Shuichi sighed and rolled around on the cold wooden floor, too upset to get up and do anything. He had spent such a long time writing his one fanfiction. He almost felt as if he had put much more into it than he had his own lyrics. Sure, his spelling and grammar was shit, but that shouldn't have mattered. He put his true feelings into words and wrote about things that were actually real. Not about shit that would never happen. Like getting pregnant or Yuki taking him out on a honeymoon. Or Yuki taking him on a honeymoon and then getting pregnant.

He jutted out his bottom lip, staring at the ceiling as he laid there. If only some fan fictions were real…

"What the hell are you doing on the floor?"

Shuichi ignored his lover for a moment before saying, "Wallowing in self sadness."

"As long as it's getting the floors clean, I don't care."

"Yukiiiii!"

Yuki stepped over the sprawled out man on the floor, making sure to drag his feet over his body. This resulted in more whining as he sat on his wheeled computer chair.

"Remind me again on why you're in here?"

"I want you to console me." Yuki could hear the pout in his lover's voice.

"That's pretty bold coming from someone who knows I'm busy." That was a lie. He was actually caught up with his newest novel. He had to, or else he couldn't write for his side hobby.

Shuichi shut up for a minute. The silence too good to be true, he crawled over to Yuki quietly and peeked over his shoulder. "What are you writing about?"

Shuichi was slightly shocked at the nervous jump Yuki's hand gave as he clicked out of his Microsoft word document.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"Right." Shuichi said, dragging out the word for sarcastic effect.

This was a first. Why was Yuki acting so fidgety when writing all of a sudden? In the past, he didn't care to click out of the program when writing hardcore erotica chapters with Shuichi looking over his shoulder for a moment. Hell, once when Yuki was writing an overly mushy romantic scene he didn't click out. And after a moment of Shuichi staring at the screen with warmness, thinking Yuki wasn't such a bastard after all and actually had a sweet side to him, Yuki said, "If you're not in here to suck my dick, get out."

So what was he writing that made him so embarrassed? Unless he was actually writing a romance novel about the two of them! Shuichi broke into a grin and slid onto his knees, back facing Yuki's chair. He had to hide his giddiness or else Yuki would get suspicious and kick him out before he could think of a plan to look at the screen. Had the God he barely believed in answered his prayers?

Yuki seemed tense for a moment. His typing patterns were forced and it seemed like he was overly conscious of Shuichi. Mumbling a 'whatever', Shuichi slid all the way to the floor and rolled a little ways away. He gave out the saddest, bored sigh he could softly muster and continued to softly roll side to side like he was earlier. It wasn't hard to do, since he was actually idea-less at the moment and bored out of his mind.

Then his idea came to his mind just as the wheel from Yuki's chair bumped against his forehead.

"Hey!" Shuichi yelled, touching his forehead while he rolled away.

"Next time listen when people are speaking to you. My writers block is kicking in and I still need to feed you. Get your ass up and put some clothes on."

Get some clothes on? Shuichi rubbed his forehead a little before breaking into a huge grin and squealing after realization sunk in.

"Yuki's taking me out on a date!" He yelled, leaving the room quickly. He was glad he had a diversion to leave in a hurry. If he hadn't, he wouldn't be able to write down his genius plan. Oh yes, today was going to be a good day.

~*End*~

It's 5:22 in the morning as I'm writing this. I've had 'writers block' for such a long time that I made myself write/finish some fan fictions in progress. And I chose this one (the one that was supposed to be a one shot xD )! I'm surprised at how well the idea's for this fic are coming out. But as a fair warning, it might take a while for the next chapter to come out. I'm good at coming up with ideas, but bad with filling in the rest.

(*) Random fact: I wrote this using as the site Yuki and Shuichi are on. It was the first fan fiction site I had been on and the first I posted my lame 12 (maybe 13?) year old written fics on. So if some things didn't make sense about it, there's your reason. :)

And I actually think those usernames I used are close to real actual usernames on this site. xD Again, I'm sorry for any likeliness! And I want to thank the person who recently left a review on the first chapter to this fic. You gave me motivation to make another chapter and I thank you for that my dear (even though I'm like a year late o,O You gave me motivation, no less). 3


End file.
